Talk:Arcane Warrior spellcasting
Seems Arbitrary The list of which spells can be cast with a weapon drawn (D) and which require a weapon to be sheathed (S) seems kind of arbitrary. Why is Walking Bomb an S spell, while Virulent Walking Bomb is a D? You'd think, if anything, it would be the other way around.-- 20:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Yep, seems arbitrary. -- 20:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) There is a virus on this main page here on 1/17/09 at 11:11 one of the adds tried to get me. ::Is it prudent to put a link to a mod (for PC users only obviously) that "fixes" this? 04:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me while most of this appears to be arbritrary there is some planning to it. Most projectile spells (ranged spell that isn't instant but has to travel to the target) require your sword to be sheathed (arcane bolt is an exception for obvious reasons). However many instant ranged spells work either way (Petrify, Crushing Prison, etc), and almost all targeted circular AOE spells work (except Blizzard). The fact that the Spirit Healer specialization can cast all of it's spells sword drawn as well as the previously mentioned Examples, leads me to believe that there was some reasoning behind it. Perhaps it isn't entirely arbitrary. Lufos 18:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Page Needs Revision / Spellweaver I recently edited this page to state that spells Winter's Grasp and Stonefist COULD be cast with the weapon drawn; I tried and tested this on a character wielding the Spellweaver, which was claimed to act like any normal sword when spellcasting. This is not true; someone has already reverted my changes (thank you), and I just now learned myself that Winter's Grasp cannot be cast with just any weapon, but can with the Spellweaver. I'm sure there are other spells this affects as well, but I just noticed it with Winter's Grasp on a low-geared character. I've tested this with Wynne as an Arcane Warrior wielding the Spellweaver, I was surprised at the number of spells she could fire with her weapon drawn; Stonefist and Winter's Grasp being two. ~ Novawolf 20:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Scratch that. Whatever the hell is up, it must be a bug. Wynne and her spellcasting must have been a glitch. A new character with Spellweaver was unable to cast. If I had known it was a bug, I woulda screencapped it. ~ Novawolf 01:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Novawolf, I'd like to help clarify if I can- if you cast spells that are normally sheathed-only using an arcane warrior while the character is about halfway through drawing the weapon, you can cast with your weapon out- an advantage at the start of combat- and you can continue to cast normally sheath-only spells as long as you don't give your character a rest between spells (I.E, Queue them up before you finish casting the current one.) I'm playing through as an arcane warrior and haven't got Spellweaver yet, but it's bothering me that you can't cast with it drawn. If it acts as a staff then let it act as a staff, Bioware! Anyway, to summarize, I have no say yet on Spellweaver, but this whole sheath/unsheath thing for Arcane Warriors is ridiculous. The huge fatigue penalty is punishment enough for the heavy armor, but let us cast our spells in a timely fashion! :P Rellakan (talk) 15:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Rellakan Weapon spells with bare fists? Using the tactic of shield/no weapon to keep the shield defense bonus whilst being able to cast S spells, what happens if you use one of the weapon enhancement spells (Flaming Weapons/Frost Weapons/Telekinetic Weapons), do you end up with flaming/icy/? hands? Or does it act as if you have a bow equipped and not affect you at all? 21:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *I cannot confirm, but I imagine nothing will happen, considering using your fists is a huge no-no in the game anyway. I doubt there would be any love to fighting unarmed. ~ Novawolf 05:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Nova, I really don't get why they didn't do more with unarmed fighting. They have a conversation in the game (With the silent sister's translator, proving grounds) that describes a woman killing the proving champion unarmed. If that doesn't sound badass and even better with flaming fists of firey fury, I don't know what does. Rellakan (talk) 16:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Rellakan Awakening Spec Spells You know, someone really should get around to adding the Awakening Specialization Spells to this list. I'd do it myself, but I don't have a Mage I can transfer, and wouldn't know how to add the images even if I did. Currently, the only spell from Awakenings with any information on whether or not it can be cast with weapons drawn is the second Battlemage spell (the name escapes me). If no-one knows whether these spells can be cast with a weapon drawn or not, I'll take a look once I get a Mage into Awakenings. However, I just restarted for the nth time, so I've got to go through the entirety of Origins before I can get the information in question. And then I've got to get up to a high enough level to get the spells, as well, which will take even longer.Swk3000 (talk) 17:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :As far as Battlemage goes; Draining Aura (Tier 1) is a sustained spell, so I imagine it CAN be cast with weapon drawn (can't confirm): Hand of Winter (Tier 2) can be cast with weapon: Stoic (Tier 3) is Passive, so not applicable: and Elemental Chaos (Tier 4) is Sustained, so, again, I imagine it CAN be cast with weapon (can't confirm). I put my two cents here because I don't know how to add it to the page either--Lnelsestuen (talk) 10:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Data summary I summarized this data for myself, and decided to post it. I rank the data based on the D,S, NA listing as a percentage. Example:Mage 50%D, 0%S, 50%NA. Bloodmage 100%D. In the listing, Bloodmage will be listed before Mage. The spells will have a,b,c,d ranking. A is better than B, B Better than C. The letters will have the spell group row number for the most drawn spells. Specializations)Bloodmage,Spirit Healer,Battlemage,Shapeshifter,Arcane Warrior,Mage,Power of Blood. Spells)Spirit A)2 B)1,3,4. Creation A)3,4 B)1 C)2. Entrophy A)4 B)1,2 c)3. Primal A)2 B)1,4 C)3. ````James Awakening I wanted to add some Awakening info. I justed test on my PC (using the most recent patch) and Elemental Mastery, Repulsion Field, Invigorate, Arcane Field, Mystical Negation, and Time Spiral can all be cast with a weapon drawn (talk) 00:30, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Affliction Hex work with a weapon drawn, someone who understands the format should edit the list. I've tested it, and use it often on the Ps3.